


Solitude on Coruscant

by Portia MacBeth (twistedchick)



Series: Sonnets From the Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/pseuds/Portia%20MacBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padme waits, and wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude on Coruscant

I wasn't certain yesterday; today  
I know I'm not alone in this odd life  
so far from home, responsibility,  
support, someone to talk to. There's no  
retinue, as when I was queen, to show  
honor or protection; no ability  
to hide who or what I am in this life --   
no one cares what one Senator will say  
when a thousand cheer insanity. He  
knows nothing, yet; I can't reach him without   
endangering his work, his life, his friend --  
it's hard to wait for this mission to end.  
What if he dies and never does find out  
that he and I aren't only two but three?


End file.
